kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Wiki talk:Superstar Arena
Archives DO NOT EDIT THE ARCHIVES! Archive 1 Chilly vs. Burning Leo A snowman vs. a fireball. One with degrees below -3500, one with degrees above 3500. Who will win? Fire, or Ice? ParaGoomba 00:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Waddle doo versus wispy woods one can be killed easily, and I guess the other one can be killed easily, too.......... who will be the victor out of the noobiest of the noobs? King Golem vs. Whispy Woods Buggzy Vs Jukid Both experts at tossing kirby around!! Burning vs. Beam Flamer vs. Waddle Doo in Crash Clouds! Both have one eye, and are basic enemies, who will become vicorious! The Fire or the Electricity! Stage: Crash Clouds -- 01:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Votes: 1. Support: They're also some of the most annoying enemies in many of the games. 21:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) 2. Oppose: '''You're really stretching their similarities. ''Reversinator'' Ability Battle! Get them! Teams: Team Slash: Cutter Carbon Kirby Sir Kibble Team Boom: Bomb Saphire Kirby Fallie Poppy Bros. Jr. Team Heart: Cupid Grape Kirby Cupie Stage: Grape Garden Who will win? If it`s a tie they will rematch only with their first member of that team! 3... 2... 1... GO!!! Post Comments/Votes under here: Cold Abilities Freeze Kirby vs. Ice Kirby: Two chilly abilities, both similar, and different at the same time! The stage would be Peppermint Palace. Votes: I'll pick Ice Kirby.I've only seen Freeze on Kirby Air Ride. Ice Kirby. Yep, it pops up in almos every Kirby game. Marx Soul V.S Dark Nebula Announcer: "And now, the final competitors, Marx Soul v.s. Dark Nebula!" (Crowd cheers) Marx Soul: "I will crush you!" Dark Nebula: (Weird beep like niose) Marx Soul: "Sorry.... What?" Dark Nebula (With translator) : "Your goin ' DOWN!!!" Marx Soul: "Oh." Announcer: 3..... 2..... 1..... GO!" I think this fight would be pretty epic because both their themes are epic, an their both pretty easy, but awsome! Who would win???? Leave your comments and votes under here: For myself, I'm not sue, because Marx soul is pretty strong, and Dark nebbie can possess M. Soul..... uh-uh ,no way, Marx may be easy but he's not as easy as Dark Nebula! and his Marx Soul form is gareented to hit you more than once and his attacks are much more varied and stronger than Dark Nebula's are. Marx Soul is a not a good match up with Dark Nebula, he'd be creamed in his standard form.Marx Wraith 16:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Behind the scenes (Daroach) Daroach If you think being a leader is easy, your wrong. I like being a leader, no doubt. But it has twists. I belive it is the number of people that serve you, or mice, in my case. Yes, I am a thief, but don't get fooled. My heart is not evil. I am not evil, But ambitious. At times, I let ambition get the better of me. Some times I go to far, Or have went to far. That was not ''the right choice. Don't make the same mistake as me. And, never. Ever, Mess with Dark Nebula. (This wasn't a battle, just a poem related verse.) :Interseting, but no more spam or else it will be deleted.-- Dark Nebula VS Miracle Matter Now I'd say this is a pretty even fight, cause they both act similar. (Trust me!) It's a little akward, a black star, fighting a meteor-like thing. I personally would vote for Dark Nebula because he is awsome, and he's a bit stronger, on my opinion. 21:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Please leave ''positive comments, and votes under here: :It's okay I guess, but please try to '''avoid final bosses. I am leaning towards Burning Leo vs. Hot Head or Freeze vs. Ice.-- Fiery Abilities Fire Kirby (Before Squeak Squad) VS. Burning Kirby at Planet Hotbeat! Two firey abilities, different attacks! Votes: It`s kind of confusing. A Sharp Competition! Tonight's battle:Pink Sword Kirby & Shadow Sword Kirby Vs. Sword Knight & Blade knight!!! Sword: Whoa! 2 Sword Kirbies! This will be tough! Blade: You said it! Shadow & Pink: POYO!!! 3... 2... 1... GO!!!!!!!!!!! Votes: A Sharp Competition! (#2) Tonight: Gold Sir Kible & Pink Cutter Kirby Vs. Purple Sir Kible & Grape Cutter Kirby!!!! Stage: Amazing Mirror! Sir Kible(s): You're going down!!!! Pink: Poyo Payo!!! Grape: Payo!!!! 3... 2... 1... GO!!!!!!!!!!! Who will win? Please vote!!!! A Reflecting Battle!!!! (1of the trippiest battles ever!!!) This will possibly be the most trippiest battles of all time! Tonight: Pink Mirror Kirby, Yellow Mirror Kirby, & Red Simirror Vs. Red Mirror Kirby, Green Mirror kirby, & Green Simirror!!!!!! I hope we know who wins!!!!! All(Kirbies): POYO!!!!!!! All(Simirrors): You'll just be caught by your own reflection!!!! 3... 2... 1... GO!!!!!!!! Who will win? Will we EVER find out? Stay tuned!!!!! Oh, & please vote!!!!!! Battle of the boxers! Boxin VS Knuckle Joe Anyone agree? Hiiii! - Thecakeofdestiny 20:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) One Nightmare of a Battle!!!(Part 1) Tonight: Marx Vs. Nightmare Orb Stage: Fountain of Dreams Marx: Bring it on, ball! Nightmare Orb:...........ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!!!................................. Marx: T_T What? Nightmare Orb: LOL JK LOSER!!! Marx: >:( PREPARE TO DIE!!!!! Nightmare Orb: Right Back At Ya! Marx: I:( ................ 3... 2... 1... GO!!! Vote PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! User:166.113.0.107, STOP Quit making a bunch of random battles!-- 2 bosses, 1 orb! (Part 1) Tonight: Dark Matter Vs. Dark Nebula Stage: Marx Dimension Dark Matter:.................................................... Dark Nebula: (Wierd beep like noise) 3... 2... 1... GO!!! Please leave posotive votes! <(-"-)> NO! I don't have to! >:( A Nightmre of a Battle! (Part 2) Tonight: Marx Soul Vs. Nightmare Stage: Nightmare's Stage Marx Soul: Bring It! Nightmare: I hope you're ready, CAUSE' YOU'RE ABOUT TO FACE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3... 2... 1... GO!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, WHAT'D I SAY ABOUT 'POSITIVE' COMMENTS!?!?!?!?!? A Very Rocky Showdown!!! Tonight: Pink Stone Kirby & Yellow Stone Kirby Vs. Red Rocky & Blue Rocky Stage: Moonlight Mansion!!!!!! P&Y: Poyo Payo POYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rockies: We Will CRUSH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3... 2... 1... GO!!!! Who will win?!? Please leave "POSITIVE" votes & comments! =) Wham Bam Showdown It is Wham Bam Rock vs. Wham Bam Jewel in The Amazing Mirror! Which figure will win? Find out. Here is before the battle: W.B.R.:You are going to be crushed. W.B.J.:No,you! W.B.R.:Arrrrggghhhh!!!!! Please leave positive comments or votes here: I think that Wham Bam Jewel would win because ice can freeze stone & Wham Bam Jewel's Hands are made out of crystal. So I vote for Wham Bam Jewel. The most epic battle of the century......begins. Tonight: Pink Fighter Kirby & Blue Knuckle Joe Vs. Master Hand & Crazy Hand!!! Master Hand: Mwahahahahahahaa!!!!!!!!!! Crazy Hand: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PFK: POYO!!!! Knuckle Joe: You'll regret this battle, you big, dismembered hands!!!!!!!!!!! 3... 2... 1... GO!!!!! Who will win? Please leave "Positive" votes & comments! A very shocking situation! (Part 1) Tonight: Pink Plasma Kirby, Yellow Plasma Kirby & Green Plasma Wisp Vs. Red Spark Kirby, Green Spark Kirby, & Yellow Plasma Wisp!!!! Kirbies: POYO!!!!!!! Wisps: Prepare to be shocked!!!!!!! 3... 2... 1... GO!!!! Who will win?!? Please leave "Positive" votes & comments please! :) Votes: Boomerang Battle Boomer vs Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr. Stage: Green Greens -- Votes I vote for the Poppy Bros. Jr with a boomerang. I like this idea, I would choose Boomer though. I vote for Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr , even though it doesn't make much sense. I think it's cool go, Poppy! Hiiii! - Thecakeofdestiny 01:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments My question. :) Starman125, can we be friends please? <:) :Only if you stop spamming here.-- ::We have talk pages for this. >_>-- Thanks! :) You're the best! :) By the way... WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "SPAMMING"?! WHAT IS "SPAMMING"?!?! >:O :What you wrote about voter's battle (you vs Starman125, etc...) is spamming. When you called me and cake weird is pamming and flaming and is eligible fr a ban, but I'm a nice guy, so I won't ban you.-- To: Game Freak :I What "Talk pages"?! I didn't see ANY talk pages when I First Came Here! >:( P.S. To: Starman125: I'm Michael Braegger. :) (A.K.A. Michael The Fox 'or' Michael the fighter Kirby ^_^) :my talk page and Starman's talk page. Please don't comment here anymore, we don't this to get cluttered up with casual conversations-- . To Game Freak XP :>_>' It's probably more convenient to write it on my talk page. You get my drift?-- >:( Don't you trash talk me!!!!! >:( I don't like being trash talked!!!!